What the Promise is For
by Reda
Summary: /GoChi and Son Family Drabble Collection/ - Little moments throughout the life of the Son Family. From Goku and Chi-Chi shortly after marriage and beyond. [30 kisses prompt list] [Rated M for nsfw chapters]
1. look over here

**Author Notes:** The HS fic is being worked on. Drabbles are like easy warm ups. Super, super short scenes in the Son Family and GoChi life. These prompts are from an old livejournal group called 30_kisses. The idea is to write in a kiss for each prompt. So. Yes. Enjoy.

 **Words:** 477

* * *

 _1\. look over here_

* * *

Sometimes in the middle of work, life got a little playful.

"Goku..."

She called his name and he looked toward her voice, giving a smile. "Hm? What is it, Chi-Chi?"

She was sitting on the floor in front of him. Well, she was on her hands and knees, cleaning at the floor. And he was, well, he was in the middle of some pushups. She looked like she wanted him to move. With a light laugh, he pushed himself up to a hand stand, changing his push ups to the new position.

"Is that better?"

Chi-Chi didn't answer him. Instead, she merely huffed and dragged her towel around the floor, sliding around him. If she wasn't going to say anything, then he assumed the problem was fixed. Still. Funny for her to be annoyed by it. Maybe he should -

A hand at his chest, a force shoving against him. Before he knew it, Goku was on his back on the floor, blinking up into the light of the kitchen. "Ow - what -?"

Without any explanation, Chi-Chi came into view. Just her face, though. Coming down to touch their lips together. A short, sensual kiss. Heh. Okay. Not so short.

Though he was surprised at first, he was never one to turn her down. Not after being married for these past few months. He found the more he made her happy, the happier his own life became. And, well, he liked a lot of the same things that made her happy, too.

Like the kissing. He liked that a lot.

When she pulled away, leaving them both panting for air, he hummed as he smiled up at her. "Okay. What was that for?"

She shrugged, a faint flush on her cheeks as she glanced to the side. "Felt like it."

"Oh," he blinked, then smirked. "Well if that's all it takes then..."

In a swift movement of his own, he brought his hands to her neck and pulled her back down to kiss her again. This time with a little more...intent...involved. As opposed to the slow surprise. This was a much faster burn. Eventually, he let her free so she could gasp for air, only to pull her back down for more. While he could hold his breath and last for a much longer time, he knew by now that she needed air - or else she would start hitting him and no longer be in the right mood for, well...

After a moment, he let her go completely, bringing his hands down to rest behind his head while she panted heavily above him, her face flushed from the exertion. "Goku. You tease."

"What?" He grinned. "You started it."

Chi-Chi stuck her tongue out at him, tossing a towel into his face. He just laughed.

Sometimes in the middle of work, life got a little playful.


	2. news letter

**Author Notes:** I _love_ this time period between DragonBall and Z, honestly. Love it to death.

 **Words:** 829

* * *

 _2\. news; letter_

* * *

Goku jumped from the Nimbus, landing softly on the ground in front of his house. He held Gohan in his arms, laughing at how the boy's tail kept trying to wrap around his bicep. The fur against his arm tickled, especially mixed with the soft touch of his shirt sleeve. Small fingers clung tightly to his _gi_ though the boy's eyes were focused on the house.

Where Gohan's mother, where Chi-Chi, stood at the front door, smiling at him.

"Hey, Chi-Chi," Goku said, grinning as he walked up. "We're back."

Gohan's tail twitched away from Goku's arm. Seeing how it was reaching for Chi-Chi, Goku smiled and handed their son over. No matter how attached Gohan was to him whenever they went out, the boy was twice as close to his mother. Or at least, seeking Chi-Chi's arms far more often.

Chi-Chi took the boy without a word, too, as if it was nothing new. "Did you have fun with your father, Gohan?"

"Mmhmm," Gohan mumbled. "Mommy, I hurt my knee."

"You did?" Chi-Chi gasped. "I hope it's not infected. Did you make sure to -"

Goku laughed, setting a hand on her shoulder as he walked by and leaned in to leave a kiss on the side of her head. "Relax, Chi-Chi. He's fine. I took care of him, don't worry."

Chi-Chi turned to him, dark eyes meeting his before softening and smiling. "Well, I'm sure it's fine then. But I'm still going to take a look and clean it myself."

Chuckling softly, Goku nodded. "Yeah, I figured. Do you have any snacks made up? I'm kinda -"

"Hungry?" Chi-Chi finished, shifting Gohan's position in her arms as she eyed Goku and then made her way toward the back of the house. "Yeah. There's some lemon cakes in the fridge. Try not to eat them all right now, though. I wanted to save them for after dinner."

Eyes lighting up at the mention of his new favorite snack, Goku nodded at her back and then walked over to the fridge. A quick glance inside and he spied the tray covered with the delicious dessert cakes. Grinning, he pulled the tray out and moved to the table, sitting down to start digging in, his tongue instantly satisfied by the cool lemon taste.

As he enjoyed the snack, he noticed something else on the table. A letter. Addressed to him. Chewing on one of the soft lemon cakes, Goku reached over to slide the letter closer. Peering down at the words, his brain called on the little he had been taught by Master Roshi to make sense of it all. Something about a reunion with Bulma and Krillin mentioned as well as -

"Oh!" Chi-Chi's voice interrupted. "You found the letter. Are you gonna go?"

Goku blinked, turning to face her as he swallowed his latest lemon cake, frowning a bit when she took the tray and covered the rest up – her little signal to tell him to stop. "Uhm..."

"It's a reunion your friends are planning," Chi-Chi explained. "Supposed to happen a few days from now at Master Roshi's."

"Right," Goku murmured, following her with his eyes as she walked over to put the dessert cakes back in the fridge, noting their little boy at her feet, clinging to her apron as she moved around the kitchen. Goku felt his eyes light up at an idea. "Can I bring Gohan?"

"Huh?" Chi-Chi asked, freezing in place to look down at their son. "Bring Gohan?"

"Yeah!" Goku grinned, climbing out of his chair to walk over to them both. "It would be great. I bet the others wouldn't expect it."

"Well..."

"What do you think, Gohan?" He asked, crouching down in front of his son. "Want to go with Daddy to meet his friends?"

Wide dark eyes blinked up at him, then a small head turned up to look at Chi-Chi. Goku smiled, even as he waited. Gohan liked to look for his mother's approval first. Probably because he saw how Goku had to get it all the time anyway. Smart kid.

Chi-Chi sighed. "I guess you can take Gohan, but you both better be home by supper. I don't want his routine to get too messed up."

Goku sent a grateful grin to his wife, then met the wide smile of his son and felt his own eyes shine in response. A little brown tail twitched as Gohan gave him a nod, bright childish eyes clearly excited at the thought of another outing with his father. Even if it was a few days away yet. Goku laughed and set a hand on Gohan's hat, flicking it down over the boy's eyes in a playful manner, smiling softly as the child grumbled a bit while pushing the hat back up. Meeting his friends after all these years would be nice, but getting to show them his _son_ – well – that would make the reunion a thousand times better.


	3. jolt!

**Warning:** NSFW / Smut

 **Rated:** MA?

 **Words:** 446

* * *

 _3\. jolt!_

* * *

Hand in hand. Skin on skin. Breath mixed with breath. Together. Connected. Acting as one in the midst of nature. An act nature understood like no other.

Goku panted as he slid in and out of her, gasping for air as her fingers dug into his back. He groaned, closing his eyes, gulping back the desire as her touch turned light, as her fingertips trailed down his spine.

She undid him, took control in a way no one else ever could, opened up so many new emotions. Chi-Chi showed him what love meant and then took him even further beyond. Their bond grew the longer they spent together and he felt his desire to be with her. Desire to stay with her. Desire for more…

Fingers went lower, rubbing softly at sensitive skin near his tail bone. He jerked against her, gasped her name. Arms fell to the earth on either side of her. Face buried in her neck as she teased him.

"Chi-"

"I know, Goku," she whispered. "Be careful. I know."

He groaned deep in his throat as she continued to tease his weak point. He twitched, shuddered, moved against her in sudden moments thanks to the ache. Hands grasped into grass. Eyes blinked through a filtering haze. Pleasure overloaded. Desire clouded. Hanging on to his mind became a battle, wanting to cave to the instinctual lust.

"Chi-Chi," he gasped her name again, hoping it would be enough to warn her to stop. In a slow move, his tongue came out to lick her neck, lips crawling forth to nibble her ear. Breathing into her. "I can't -"

The overwhelming pressure faded, right before the snap. Fingers released his weak point, traveled to his hair, threading through gently, light scratches on his scalp. He sighed in contentment, though the ache was still there. Nuzzled his face against her neck and breathed in her warm, tingling scent.

"Goku," she whispered. "Feel good?"

He mumbled a response, nodding his head before lifting up to face her and smile.

Her return smile lit the world up. Whether or not they were naked in the grass, their clothes scattered around, presumably to dry off after getting dunked in the lake. A little playful fun that led to something more. Out in the wilderness where it was only the two of them and nature watching.

Lips fell to hers, capturing her, breathing her in desperately. Her tongue against his playfully fighting back the intrusion. He twitched inside her and felt her moan reverberate down his throat.

So close. So intimate. His. Hers. Moving as one in their love for each other and letting the world outside slide by unnoticed.


	4. our distance and that person

**Author Notes:** Yeah, I'm still writing these. I make collections so I can have them up and get around to them when I feel like.

 **Time period:** The night after Goku returns from Yardrat

 **Words:** 511

* * *

 _4\. our distance and that person_

* * *

She was mad, and he finally understood why.

"Chi -"

"Don't you use that nickname now," she snapped in a hushed whisper. "I'm mad at you right now."

She turned over in bed, putting her back to him, taking the covers with her. Goku flinched as if she had physically smacked him. After so long of being gone, he had hoped to jump right back into their relationship as if no time had passed at all. Apparently, she wasn't going to allow such a thing.

With a frown, he sat up on his side and gently touched her, feeling her curves underneath the soft blanket. Feeling her tense. "Chi-Chi, can you at least talk to me?"

"Why?" She hissed. "You already won."

Had he? He certainly didn't feel like it. Back after a year and a half. He thought they had already talked through the problems. Only, he had just recently realized what she was _really_ mad about here.

"Come on, Chi-Chi," he murmured. "Piccolo's not a bad guy anymore. It'll be fine."

"You sound like Gohan," she said. "That horrible man almost killed you -"

"Technically, he did."

" - _and_ he kidnapped our son. And you want me to just accept him in our house?"

"Yeah, I do," Goku nodded, even if she couldn't see. "You'll get used to it."

In a rush, Chi-Chi flipped around, sitting up to glare at him. The blanket slipped away from her, leaving him to stare at her exposed skin not covered by the thin nightgown. His eyes roamed over her for half a second as breath left him, then he quickly snapped his attention back to her eyes when she called his name.

"Goku!" Her voice practically growled as she shoved him down and climbed on top, making him swallow something in the back of his throat. "You can't just tell me to get used to it. That's not how this works!"

"Ah – uhm -" Oh but it was hard to think with her sitting on him like this. "But I trust him now, Chi-Chi. And Gohan likes him and – uh – I'll make sure Gohan has some days to spend on study only, too. And -"

The kiss was unexpected, warm and surprisingly gentle, but if she was trying to shut him up then she succeeded. When she pulled away to meet his wide eyes, Goku found his breath completely leave him for a second. Staring up at her and having no clue what she was thinking, what she was going to do next.

A little smirk formed on her face. "And you'll be home every night, right?"

Unable to find words, Goku simply nodded.

"See," she sighed, leaning in to kiss his lips again. "This is why I say it's not fair. You always win in the end."

"Heh," he gulped, hands sneaking up her legs and back. "Sorry? Can I make you happy some other way, then?"

A hum. A shift of her hips against him. Another kiss, deeper this time.

A breathy command. "Love me."

And so he did.


	5. ano sa

**Time Period:** Newlywed

 **Words:** 419

* * *

 _5\. "ano sa"_

* * *

"Hey, Chi-Chi."

He stepped up behind her as she stirred the soup or stew or whatever she was cooking that smelled so good. His stomach growled a little, but it was pretty quiet for its usual complaints. Mostly because he'd had a snack just an hour or so ago. But now…

Now she was cooking.

"What is it, Goku?"

He blinked away from the food to face her, opening his mouth to ask for a taste, only… "Uhm."

Her hair was down around her shoulders, her bangs just above her eyes as she glanced at him from the corner of her vision. Maybe it was the steam from the stew, but there was something different in the atmosphere around her right now. Something that sent feeling all the way down his body, something that made his brain stop and his mouth forget how to speak.

"Uhm..."

She smiled and he found it even harder to form words. Her smile looked so nice; probably one of the things he really _really_ liked about her. Though there was something about the way she ranted at him, too, but her _smile…_ He really liked seeing her happy.

"Honestly, Goku," she said. "Do you want a taste or something?"

He nodded, leaning in close, taking in her scent as he brought his head down near her face. "Y-yeah. That'd be nice."

She smiled again, her hands stirring at the soup before lifting the ladle out of the pot. Only, he didn't let her lift it too high. She turned to face him in order to put the soup ladle near his lips, but he was already on the move to do something else. Something like catch her mouth in his and close his eyes as he swallowed her taste. How many times had _she_ caught him unawares? Now he could finally explore her in a kiss the way she always did to him. Taste her the way she always tasted him.

When he pulled back and let her go, her face was flushed. He smiled, hoping his eyes shined his feelings for her. "Thanks, Chi-Chi. That was nice."

"Oh," she whispered. "Uhm."

With a grin he changed positions to get behind her more comfortably, hands wrapping around her, chin resting on the top of her head. Now she was the one without words. He must have handed that off in the kiss. Because now he felt fine.

"You can keep cooking," he said. "I'll just stand back here and wait 'til it's done."


	6. the space between dreams and reality

**Author Notes:** This is going to be quick and subtle, but for what's it's worth, here's a scene DBS neglected to give us, I guess.

 **Time Period:** Future Timeline, Dragon Ball Super

 **Words:** 263

* * *

 _6\. the space between dreams and reality_

* * *

Chi-Chi had always considered herself a strong woman.

As the years rolled by, it was like fate was tempting her personal description. Life threw one challenge after another. Some came close to breaking her until she wondered if she could still call herself strong.

She grew old in a dismal future. Her husband taken from her. Her son. Her father. Leaving her utterly alone.

The world changed around her, grew darker as days and nights passed through their cycles. She heard no rumors. She learned no updates. She merely sat at home and let time sink its greedy claws into her.

Until one day a knock at the door jarred her awake as if lifting her from the sludge of a droll day dream. She turned. Gasped at the old familiar warmth, the light shining in his wild, dark hair, the bright grin long since lost to her.

"Goku."

His name a whisper, full of disbelief.

"Chi-Chi."

Her name a single loving caress in a voice she'd all but forgotten by now.

He came to her. Held her close. Strong arms wrapping around her, just like she'd always remembered. A comfort she'd longed for. He told her of the timeline he had traveled from and why, feeding her promises that things would be all right in the end. Echoes of the promises she could recall from years past. His presence renewed her spirit.

By the time he left, her hand clinging to his _gi_ one last time begging him to be careful, he turned back and smiled.

And her strength returned once more.


	7. superstar

**Time Period:** Newlywed; Pre-Z

 **Words:** 526

 **Rated:** K

* * *

 _7\. superstar_

* * *

Her husband was the strongest man in the world.

Funny how that fact took so long to sink in. She had been there when he won. She had watched the terrible fight for the championship title as it played out in front of her very eyes. Everything had seemed so surreal by the end.

Life seemed so surreal.

Here she stood, married to the man she had pined after as a child. Living in a small country house. A typical housewife. Cooking, cleaning, and enjoying plenty of fun with her husband in those moments of downtime. And now, pregnant, too.

Chi-Chi rubbed her stomach, smiling even if the bump wasn't visible yet. The little boy, or girl, inside her was slowly growing with each passing day and she couldn't wait to see the child. Goku couldn't wait, either. Ever since she had told him the news, he'd been asking if it was time yet. He clearly had no idea how pregnancy worked, though she couldn't really blame him considering how he had grown up.

Still, as happy as it made her, going out into the world with Goku beside her, introducing herself as his wife… it all seemed so strange.

They had come to collect Goku's winnings from the tournament, and she stood in the background as he discussed payment options with the man at the desk. Chi-Chi wasn't sure what help she could offer, so she stood back and observed the area… and the people around them.

Turning her eyes from the tournament poster that had plastered Goku's picture into their hall of fame list, Chi-Chi found that quite a few people were doing double-takes as they glanced to the poster then to Goku himself. He didn't seem to notice at all. Dressed in his signature _gi_ , which he rarely changed out of, and with that wild of hair of his poking out in every direction, he already pulled the attention of the regular passerby. But when people were able to so quickly connect him to being the strongest man in the world, the winner of the World's Martial Arts Tournament, the Strongest Under the Heavens… their awe became incredibly obvious.

With a slight twitch of her lips, Chi-Chi stepped closer to Goku, grabbing his arm in hers. Much like she had after he had proposed to her on the tournament stage. His body was warm, always warmer than hers, and standing in his presence was like huddling under a comfort blanket.

Though his voice was cute in his slight confusion. "Huh? Something wrong, Chi-Chi?"

She hummed. "No. Not really."

"Okay, then, why are you grabbing me?"

She almost laughed. Even after being so close to him at home, there were some things he still didn't understand. Lifting up on her toes, Chi-Chi answered him with action as she landed a kiss to his cheek, mimicking what she had done before, hoping to jog the memory of all the people staring at Goku, especially the nearby women who had that _longing_ look in their eyes. Because this man, this martial arts superstar, was _her_ husband.

And she had no problem letting the whole world know.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this quick drabble of mine._

 _Feel free to support my p.a.t.r.e.o.n - extra drabbles and one shots, sneak peeks, early access, and more! If you're already a patron, thank you so very much! Every contribution is greatly appreciated!_

 _-Reda_


	8. our own world

**Time Period:** Newlywed; Pre-Z

 **Words:** 598

 **Rated:** K

* * *

 _8\. our own world_

* * *

Sunset.

Chi-Chi had seen plenty of beautiful sunsets in her lifetime. From the tip top of her father's castle as a child. From the open, empty, flat plain of a country road as a young woman traveling to a new place. From the window of her new house as a wife to Goku. But this one surpassed them all.

Out in the middle of the ocean. Hovering above on a fluffy, floating, magical yellow cloud. Sitting behind her husband and clinging with her arms wrapped tightly around him.

She pressed her cheek against his warm back, looking out at the expanse of calm water stretching in every direction. At the sun coming down to kiss the horizon, the deep colors of oranges and yellows and purples filling the sky. At the shine on the surface of the water, the reflection bouncing back.

"Looks way better out here, doesn't it?"

Chi-Chi hummed, smiling into his gi as she recalled a conversation the other night about the wonderful sunset she had caught coming through the forest trees near their house. "Yeah, it's better."

Goku shifted his position slightly and with his next words she could just imagine the pout on his face. "Do you like leaning against me like that?"

"Mm, yeah," she mumbled. "You're warm."

"If that's what you want, then, okay, I guess," he mumbled back. "I wish you'd sit where I could see you, though."

"Huh?"

At the strange statement, Chi-Chi pulled away from him. Releasing her grip, she sat back, which gave Goku the opportunity to change positions like he wanted. Turning around on the cloud, he moved until he faced her, grabbing her hands in his and smiling.

"That's better."

It was strangely romantic when he leaned down to capture her mouth in his. A sweet kiss. Out in the middle of nowhere, hovering above the ocean, as the sun set around them. A gesture she had dreamed of but one she hadn't been expecting. After living with him for a few weeks, she had thought she picked up on what sorts of little things he would actually do that she could smile over, and this… wasn't something on the list.

When he pulled back grinning like a fool, she realized he'd done the unexpected on purpose. "Did that surprise you?"

She pressed her lips together, and tried to erase the smile as she nodded. In the short time they'd been married, little surprises had become somewhat of a competition between them. Once they figured out they each liked surprising the other, it became a game to see who could be the one on top. A constant game of getting the other back for the last surprise.

And now he was winning.

She had half a mind to knock him off the cloud and send him into the ocean water. But she'd done something similar once before. That would almost be cheating to do it again.

Besides, Goku quickly leaned in to kiss her again, putting a hand behind her head to tilt her face up for better access like even he couldn't get enough. Out here in the quiet atmosphere of ocean waves and sunsets and playful kisses turned deeper, Chi-Chi couldn't believe her luck. This man she called her husband practically lived in his own little world, able to see things like no one else could, able to experience life in a way no else had, flying around where no one else could follow.

And he was willingly bringing her along to be a part of it.

She'd find another day to get him back.


	9. dash

**Author Notes:** Hm. Gohan point of view. Enjoy!

 **Time Period:** Before Cell Games

 **Words:** 439

 **Rated:** K

* * *

 _9\. dash_

* * *

Gohan was sitting on the roof with his father when it happened. His mother decided to place a pie on the nearby window sill. Fresh from the oven cherry pie, by the smell. She probably set it there to cool, since the outside breeze no doubt had far more of a chill than the kitchen right now.

Needless to say, the presence of the pie successfully distracted his father.

After putting his finger to his lips to ask for silence, Gohan's father dropped down to the ground and snatched the pie from the window sill. He was quick about it, too, flying back up to the roof in record time. Of course. Goku was a Super Saiyan, the bright gold color of his hair almost reflecting the sunlight. Gohan had to wonder if his did the same.

Even with his stealth skills at play, Goku couldn't steal food without Chi-Chi noticing. Gohan's mother may not be one of Earth's defenders, but she knew how to recognize when Goku was involved with something. And she wouldn't be letting it slide, either.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi called as she dashed out of the house and stopped only to shout the name of her husband into the wind. "You bring that pie back this instant, mister!"

Gohan heard his father wince beside him on the roof. "Uh oh. She's madder than I thought she'd be. Here, Gohan, hold this for a second."

"Wha -"

Gohan barely got any noise out of his mouth before his father shoved the pie into his hands. Gohan quickly set the hot dish in his lap to avoid burning his fingers and looked up to try asking his dad what he was planning. No words made it passed his throat in time. Goku stood up, put two fingers to his forehead, and then he was gone, the orange and black jacket being the only thing to really flutter at the movement.

A quick look toward his mother showed his father appearing behind her. He expected his mom to shout and berate him. Instead, his father took charge of the situation before she could even start. Still standing behind her, Goku put a hand under Chi-Chi's chin and lifted her face so he could lean down and capture her lips in his.

Witnessing this, Gohan blushed and turned his head down to stare at the pie in his lap. His parents were doing that thing again. Well, better than what he'd been expecting at least.

Though he sure hoped they finished being playful before the pie got cold. He didn't really want to wait all night to have a piece.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this quick drabble of mine._

 _If you want to see even more content, feel free to support my p.a.t.r.e.o.n. (without the dots of course and /Reda on that site). Extra drabbles, sneak peeks, early access, and more! (I'm also posting stuff related to an original novel I'm cooking up; my 11th original novel that I've ever written in my life might actually get published, so come check it out!) If you're already a patron, or even for considering, I thank you so much for your interest in supporting me. Every contribution is greatly appreciated! (Just as likes and comments are also appreciated)_

 _-Reda_


	10. 10

**Author Notes:** My thought process when reading this prompt - "what the heck kind of prompt" "..." "..." "..." "oh! I know!"

 **Time Period:** Before Cell Games

 **Words:** 694

 **Rated:** K / G

* * *

 _10\. #10_

* * *

The night before the Cell Games, Goku couldn't seem to fall asleep and stay asleep. Anytime he did drift off into dreamland, something snapped him awake and left him staring at the ceiling or the wall or Chi-Chi's empty side of the bed or…

Wait…

He sat up instantly, the covers flying from his legs, his bare chest heaving in a sudden gasp of fear. Where was Chi-Chi? Had something happened? Had she – ?

A small, warm sense of _ki_ pulsed from somewhere else in the house. A _ki_ he recognized. Chi-Chi's _ki_.

The breath left his mouth in a rush and he brought a hand to his head to scratch at the thick golden strands of his hair. She was fine. Nothing to worry about, but…

Why wasn't she in bed?

Frowning, Goku climbed out of the bed, not even bothering to get dressed. He'd worn boxers to bed. That was enough. The night wasn't chilly or anything and only his wife would see hm at this hour anyway.

As he took steps toward Chi-Chi's _ki_ , he searched out with his senses. Gohan was up at the Lookout with Dende. And Cell was still in the same place as always. They'd all have to face the monster tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

He shook his head, trying not to think about it too much. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with Chi-Chi right now. Uncertain of how things were going to play out tomorrow, Goku would rather focus on the _now_ for as long as he could. Focus on his wife.

On Chi-Chi.

On…

"What's that smell?"

Chi-Chi yelped at his entrance, spinning around with a knife in hand. "Goku!"

"Yeah, sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's fine," she breathed, turning back to the kitchen counter, nightgown fluttering at her movement. "It's good that you're awake. I wasn't sure when you'd be leaving tomorrow."

Goku frowned, walking in to stand behind her. Although he intended to kiss the top of her head, he soon found his attention quite distracted. The dish on the counter was none other than his favorite lemon dessert cake.

"Chi, you didn't!"

She giggled lightly. "You know how I like to cook when I can't sleep."

"Yeah, but..."

Eyes lighting up, Goku moved to stand beside her and reached for one of the cakes. Small lemony bars. Not too sweet. Not too sour. A great blend of sugar and fruit. He snatched one and then another and another…

Once he started it was hard to stop. They tasted so good, he didn't want to stop. Chi-Chi rarely ate the little cake bars anyway. She cooked them for him. She always cooked them when she wanted to do something special for him.

"Goku," Chi-Chi said, snatching his wrist. "You can deal with nine instead of all ten this time, can't you? I'd like at least one."

Swallowing the last of the dessert in his mouth, Goku glanced down at the single cake left. With a sheepish smile, he leaned down to catch her mouth in his. A long, deep kiss this time instead of a quick playful one. Underneath the moonlight that was filtering in from the kitchen curtains.

Eventually, he pulled away with a grin when he noticed the blush in her cheeks. Chi-Chi always looked so cute when she was a little pink in the face like that. She was kind of cute when she was mad, too, but this was better.

"Okay, you can have what's left," he said in a low murmur. "That kiss was the number ten dessert for me."

Laughter sparked from her mouth and then a slew of tears, much to his surprise, as Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He wasn't sure why she was all emotional, but he could guess. Sadly, he didn't have any words to ease her unspoken worries this time, so instead he stayed with her. Ran his fingers through her hair. Rubbed her back. And held her for as long as she needed.

He didn't want to let go, but, in the end, he didn't have a choice.


	11. gardenia

**Author Notes:** Inspired by a headcanon from a friend. This was on tumblr eons ago, but I've finally caught up to be able to update it here now.

 **Time Period:** After Goku returns from Yardrat, beginning of training for Androids

 **Words:** 420

 **Rated:** K / G

* * *

 _11\. gardenia_

* * *

Goku sighed, scratching at his head as he crossed his arms and frowned at the waters of the stream. "Man, she's probably still upset, too."

Fighting with Chi-Chi always left a bad taste in his mouth, especially when it involved stealing Gohan away from his study time. She still hadn't quite accepted that their talented son would be needed in a battle against these androids. She still wasn't happy about having to accommodate Piccolo in their house. So even though they had finished their training session for the day, Goku was finding himself a little reluctant to head home. Sure, he'd won the argument in the end, but…

"Hey, Dad."

He turned, blinking at Gohan's appearance. His son was holding a wide collection of flowers in his arms, mostly white. But why? Since when did Gohan like picking flowers?

"Oh, Gohan," he said. "I was just wondering what I was gonna do about your mother when we get back."

"Yeah, I know," Gohan said, stepping forward to hand the bundle of flowers to him. "Give her these."

Goku raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

His son simply smiled. "Just trust me."

So, Goku shrugged and took the flowers from Gohan, still curious and confused about this strange solution. It didn't take him long to fly home and as soon as they arrived, Chi-Chi was there, opening the door as if she could sense their presence. Which was silly. Chi-Chi couldn't sense ki. She must have just been lucky or heard them or something…

Still, her eyes found his, and Goku winced, expecting an angry tirade. Only she froze in her place, eyes glancing down to his arms. Goku chewed on the inside of his cheek and walked forward, awkwardly handing the flowers toward her.

"Uh...here, Chi," he murmured. "Don't be mad anymore?"

Instead of taking the flowers, she jumped him, causing him to yelp at the sudden tackle. Yelp and fall backwards and try to ask what he'd done wrong, at least until her mouth was on his and he realized that _oh, so Gohan was right; the flowers worked_. Because her arms were around his neck and she was pretty insistent about the kiss.

Dropping the flowers, Goku set a hand behind him to keep his balance, another going to her back, and he broke the kiss with a weary smile. "So..."

"Goku," she hummed, eyes meeting his, the previous frustration gone and in its place the typical shine of love and forgiveness. "I could never stay mad at you."


	12. in a good mood

**Author Notes:** Look. My headcanon. They have this apple tree from that one episode when they were kids. This tree that they always go back to. It's there. I can't shake it. It shows up in everything I write. Ah well. I think it's cute.

 **Time Period:** Pre-Z

 **Words:** 500

 **Rating:** K / G

* * *

 _12\. in a good mood_

* * *

Goku pulled an apple from the tree, grinning as he added it to the collection in his arms. His legs hung to the branch, keeping him steady as he reached out to grab more apples. The sunlight hit the red with such a magnificent sheen, he wanted them all. A breeze waved through the tree leaves, rustling across the hanging apples, brushing against his slightly sweaty hair and _gi_.

Below him, Chi-Chi called, "You can drop them down here, you know!"

He grinned again, snatching another nearby apple and taking a bite right there. Hanging upside down, legs wrapped around one of the tree branches, he glanced down at her and smiled as he chewed on the delicious morsel now in his mouth. Juicy. Tart. Perfect. This apple tree was one of the best in the area. He definitely preferred coming way out here as opposed to eating the ones around the house, though those weren't bad or anything. They just weren't this good.

Chi-Chi wasn't too far. She could reach up to him if she wanted. But she stayed a few steps back away from the tree, as if worried about him falling on top of her or something. Still, he could see her from here. The way she set her hands on her hips, sighed, and then crossed her arms instead.

"You just can't stop smiling, can you?"

Goku shook his head, ignoring the warm feeling of blood rushing to his brain. He probably shouldn't be hanging upside down like this for so long. But he didn't care. He was in a good mood. And staring at her like this was kind of funny. A little similar to when she'd come kiss him when doing push-ups from a hand-stand position.

Except this time they were surrounded by nature. Sunny, beautiful, springtime. Apples and refreshing breezes. And Chi-Chi was in the same cheongsam she had worn at the world tournament. Her preferred outfit for fighting. They'd already sparred out here under the tree and Goku's stomach had brought him to the apples.

While Chi-Chi slowly walked her way closer. Oh, was she finally going to get under the tree now? If she got close enough, he could -

"You know," she said as she stepped underneath his hanging form, "that position _can't_ be good for your head. You're getting all red."

With a grin, Goku swallowed the bite of apple in his mouth and swung himself forward, thankfully having just the right angle to catch her lips in his. Well. Close enough. He got the side of her mouth, at least. It had the same effect.

Keeping his smile, he held out an apple for her to take as he chuckled. "Well, now your face is red, too, Chi-Chi."

"Yeah," she whispered as if breathless. She took the apple and bit into it, all while her eyes watched him closely. "But you need to work on your aim."

Goku simply grinned in response. It was definitely a good day.


	13. excessive chain

**Author Notes:** I'm sure there's plenty of ways to turn this prompt dirty. Meanwhile, I'm thinking fluffy and cute. Go figure, lol.

 **Time Period:** Pre-Z

 **Words:** 534

 **Rating:** K / G

* * *

 _13\. excessive chain_

* * *

"Now, I have all of these cut out but we don't need to chain them all together, all right?"

"Hm."

"Goku, are you listening?"

"Hm?"

"Honestly, do you ever listen to everything I say before you get to work?"

Goku blinked, turning his eyes away from the paper chain he was making to face his wife. She had her own paper chain in her lap. His was much longer, though. She really did have quite a lot of paper cut here. He was curious how long he could make it…

"Gohan likes these, right?"

Chi-Chi nodded, smiling at the mention of their son. "It's a perfect little decoration for kids his age. No balloons popping in his face this way."

"Hm, right..."

He didn't really understand what was wrong with balloons, though maybe she was worried cause Gohan liked to cry a lot. And a sudden noise of something popping would probably frighten the poor kid. Birthdays for little kids sure was a whole new experience. He didn't even know when his own birthday was. Chi-Chi had just picked one out on a whim and stuck with it ever since they were married. But Gohan definitely had his own birthday and they definitely knew when that was, even if Gohan himself couldn't comprehend the importance of the date yet.

For Goku's birthday, Chi-Chi had done stuff that only husbands and wives did. They couldn't exactly do _that_ for Gohan, so Goku had been curious what kind of stuff you did for kids and he'd wanted to help out with whatever she was planning for their son.

And somehow he'd ended up with his legs crossed on the floor, making an endless chain with construction paper of different colors. He wasn't really focused on a pattern. Just getting as many connected as possible.

After a while, Chi-Chi stood up, leaving her chain on the floor. She was cooking something while Gohan was asleep. Thankfully, the boy had gone down for a nap easily today so they could have all this time to prepare the birthday surprise.

When she came back some time later, Goku was still working on the same chain. It was getting pretty long. He wondered what was _too_ long…

"Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. _Ah, so this is too long._ "I told you not to be excessive with it!"

With a light shine in his eyes, Goku glanced up and grinned at her. "Shh, Chi-Chi, you'll wake the baby."

Her face flushed but she didn't stop her tirade, even if she lowered her voice. She even got down on her knees and practically pulled herself into his lap so she could whisper harshly in his face. "That's way too long. I told you to make a bunch of small ones, not – what are you doing?"

He laughed, throwing the paper chain around her neck so it hung down between them, wrapping through their arms. "Just playing around. It's almost like a scarf when you do it like this, huh?"

Chi-Chi sighed but then her eyes lightened up and she smiled at him. "You're impossible."

"I know," he said as he kissed her, loving the shine they shared between their gazes. "But you love it."


End file.
